poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The search for Brian/Order CH-55 in action
Here's how the search for Brian and Order CH-55 in action goes in Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen. the Eeveelution house, Sylveon was cleaning the dishes, and Eevee is talking to his brothers and sisters, as well as Dougs, Skeeter, Little Bear and his firends Eevee: And Vinny mentioned: "divorce" to Thomas and Twilight! It was awful. Little Bear: So, Brian, or Sylveon, didn't tell you guys about this? Eevee: Well.... Glaceon: Who the heck does she thinks she is?! angrily walks to Sylveon Skeeter Valentine: Glaceon, what are you doing? Glaceon: Giving her a piece of my mind! Jolteon: Wait, what about our Christmas Album? Glaceon: Hey, Mom! Pop quiz. What are the 3 most important traits of the Jedi? Sylveon: Easy. Speed, stealth... Glaceon: And honor. Like you having honor keeping a secret of divorcing with Brian, huh? Sylveon: I don't what you're talking about. Glaceon: Oh, chuckles what a surprise! You're lying to us now! Sylveon: If you're referring that night, Brian didn't came home after 11:00pm. It was only a warning. Glaceon: Listen Mom, if there's even a chance, that you and Brian divorce.... Sylveon: We're a family, Glaceon. Rather if you like it or not. Glaceon: It's not about what I like, it's about what the rest of us are willing to accept. You or Brian should have told us before you decided to do something like that. Sylveon: I consulted Brian, and we decided.... Glaceon: And what about us, huh?! We don't get a vote?! Sylveon: There's only one person who makes a vote in this family, me! 2 glare at each other, till Sylveon notices the others Sylveon: Eevee, you, your brothers, and sisters go to your rooms. Glaceon As for you, young lady. You're grounded. away Glaceon: You're grounding me?! Sylveon: You're the one who always gets grounded! Flareon: What did we do?! Eevee: Glaceon Well that could have gone well. stares angrliy at him we see Thomas, Twilight, and Vinny still searching as they copme to the viaduct Thomas: Brian? just at the other side of the ridge, was a small army of changlings Changling Trooper #1: There, they are! FIRE!! the Changlings fire a laser cannon at the viaduct and when the blast hits the side of the bridge, it sends Thomas, Twilight, and Vinny flying off the bridge! Thomas: CINDERS AND ASHES!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!! with a loud splash, they land in the river Betrayel" starts playing we visit several different places where we see each Jedi Master killed by Changling Squadrons. Zecora: (senses all that's happening) 2 Changlings appear and to walk up to her, but Zecora quickly ignites her Lightsaber and kills the 2. Zecora: off the Jedi Temple, we see the royal guards fighting against several Changlings as Brian comes into a room where there's several Jedi younglings hiding Unicorn colt: Master Brian, there are too many of them! What are we going to do? Brian: his Lightsaber (which makes the sound of a Sith Lightsaber) is looking up at the stars. Then she wheeps Lois: What's wrong? Sylveon: Not now, Lois. Lois: Okay. her Sylveon: Oh Brian, I hope you're okay. it cuts to the next scene see Figge heading to a small shuttle when 4 Royal guards show up Figge: Yes? Royal Guard #1: There's been a rebellion. Don't worry, the situation is under control. Royal Guard #2: I'm sorry, but it's time for you to leave. Figge: And so it is. as Figge is about to board the shuttle, the Royal Guards transform into Changlings! Changling Trooper: Get him! then one of the Jedi Younglings appears and blocks their shots. But he is shot Figge: NO!!! then quickly hops into his shuttle and takes off Changling Trooper #2: We got to stop him! Changling #4: Leave him. Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles